Lunch Box Day
by Kouzeon
Summary: The Vongola have an event called "Lunch Box Day" in order to encourage the confessions of love within the Mafia. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei all have someone they want to confess their love to. D27/8059/1833. Contains Yaoi and will contain several Lemons.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters within the franchise. **

_Lunch Box Day_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the air had a crisp clean feel to it. It was like a picture perfect summer day taken directly out of a magazine. In fact, had they been given a choice, the teenagers making up the Vongola Family would likely be out enjoying the glorious day. Sadly, they'd all been given strict instructions on what to do with their day instead, they were to gather at Tsuna's – who of course had no idea this gathering was happening- where he would set them a task to complete for the rest of the day.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted the now gathered members of Tsuna's family. "I'm here to announce the Vongola Family Lunch Box Day"

"Vongola Family Lunch Box Day? " Tsuna asked the baby battling his mixture of curiosity and annoyance that he had summoned everyone to his house without permission _again._

"It's a cook off of pure love." The sultry tones of Bianchi's voice made themselves heard as she appeared in the doorway with her arms folded.

"S-sis!" Gokudera exclaimed before falling flat on the floor clutching his stomach before any real answers could be given.

"Hayato, you need to stop falling asleep wherever you please." Bianchi scolded her brother seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was the root of the problem.

"A cook-off of …love?" Kyoko questioned, finally biting the bait that had been dangled in front of them.

"It sounds EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs for no real reason, but such behavior was only to be expected from the boxer and the rest of the family had grown accustomed to it by now.

"What are the rules of the game?" Yamamoto asked the infant.

"You simply make a lunch box and give it to the person you like." Reborn looked around the room at Tsuna's gathered family members.

"Oh I see, so it encourages you confess your true love." Chrome stated in a fairly monotone voice, emerging from the background temporarily.

"EXTREME CONFESSTIONS ARE THE ONLY WAY TO GO!" The boxing addict shouted, again for seemingly no reason.

"Of course if there isn't anyone you like you are free to give it to anyone." Reborn said seemingly trying instill courage in the youths before him. "But be sure to act like true mafioso and confess your feelings, remember the worse the person can say is no."

"Haru-chan! Let's make lunches for I-Pin and Lambo. I'd hate for them to be left out" Kyoko turned to face her best friend.

"That's sounds like an excellent idea. Haru will shower the kids with love desu~" Haru agreed excitedly and the pair took off to Haru's house to begin the lunch making.

"Oh Reborn spoke up suddenly. "Before anymore of you leave, I made sure to send flyers to your homes with all the rules on the back, so you have no excuse or reason to forget. That said….refusal to participate will result in a special punishment…." If one looked hard enough, they would be able to see the cogs of the wheels of ragnarok turning in Reborn's head as an evil smirk formed on the edges of his lips.

Everyone took this as a sign that they were dismissed and began to exit the room in a prompt manner, likely out a fear rather than an actual desire to get on with the task at hand, waving goodbyes to Tsuna and Reborn.

"Gokudera-san, do you need any help getting home?" Tsuna asked his self-appointed right hand man who was still sprawled across the floor clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll take Hayato home." Bianchi said as she simultaneously picked the boy up and slung his arm around her shoulder, Bianchi was surprisingly strong and often was the one to haul Gokudera home.

Tsuna did feel bad for his friend but he didn't dare to protest against Bianchi, many men had tried and wound up dead from doing so, and since he had no desire to join that list he instead decided to channel his thoughts into his lunch box.

_**Yamamoto**_

Takeshi Yamamoto almost exclusively wore a goofy smile on his face. The rare times it wasn't plastered on his face, he was either deeply troubled or in a furious rage, both states were rare, but they still occurred. Today seemed like it was one of those rare days where the young man was indeed deeply troubled.

He doubted that the small child had meant to but Reborn had really screwed him over by sending that flyer home, because now it was certain that he was going to have to have _THAT_ talk with his father, a conversation that'd he'd been trying to avoid. He knew for certain that when he got home his dad would've read the flyer and would no doubt be inquisitive about what _girl_ his son would be giving his lunch to. Which was perfectly natural for any father who had an interest in their sons life, but it still made Takeshi unhappy.

He let out a deep sigh of discontent. Up until now he just told his dad he was too busy for a relationship and in truth, that wasn't a lie exactly. He was a high school student and between baseball games, studying and sword practice he probably didn't have time for a relationship but that doesn't mean he didn't want one, he was a hormone filed teenager after all, his desires were plenty.

He always assumed he never felt anything for the girls in his class because he was busy with baseball and playing other types of sports. He'd never been big on girls; they gossiped and played mind games such as "Guess why I'm angry without me telling you." None of them ever seemed to be interested in sports, but that wasn't a big deal, but the way they made mean comments and put other people down generally unsettled him. Yes, he'd always vastly preferred the company of men.

However once he started puberty he found himself placed in an incredibly awkward situation. He started blushing in the boys changing rooms in gym and while he felt guilty for doing it, he ended up leering at their supple and firm bodies, and when their naked bodies ran around the changing room it was all he could do not to just simple force himself on to one of them.

It got a lot worse when whenever the baseball team hugged around him for scoring a home run his pants seemed to tighten. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Takeshi Yamamoto was gay. He had tried to ignore these feelings, to make them go away in order to be normal, but it never worked. It wasn't like Yamamoto was ashamed of the way he felt, or like he felt he was wrong for feeling the way he did. He had come to terms with himself but he just wished the world was simpler and didn't need all these labels, was afraid of being judged for his feelings. Like, because he was a baseball jock he was forced into the typical convention of being straight. He wanted to open up to his friends, for them to understand the way he felt, but he just felt…like they wouldn't accept him. It was simplistic but all Yamamoto really wanted was just to walk down the street holding hands with whomever he wanted boy or girl.

Well, to be exact. There was one specific boy he wanted to walk down the streets holding hands with, Gokudera Hayato. He'd been fostering his crush for the silver haired bomber for a while now and he had always wanted to act upon it, given the right opportunity of course. Reborn happened to hand it to him on a silver platter, he could offer Gokudera the lunch box and try and gauge his responses, if he saw it going down south then he could just say he made it for him as a friend.

Although, having to hide his crush was honestly killing the youth. He didn't want to lie; he wanted to be open to Gokudera about everything he was feeling. His crush had just started with hanging out with his friend and before he knew it he was day dreaming about the two of them spending time at the fireworks festival by themselves. They'd have their fingers threaded together as a proud symbol that they were each other's. Yamamoto would have slightly rough hands from playing baseball but Gokudera wouldn't care, he'd embrace his boyfriends hand all the same. When the fireworks went off, the boys would lock lips in a tender kiss, in love.

Of course, thanks to the aforementioned hormones, the teenagers' thoughts hadn't been entirely pure. He tried to fight the day dreams of Gokudera bent over whispering his name into his ear as he well…fucked him, to put in bluntly. He tried not to relinquish to the thoughts of his hand being Gokudera while he masturbated, but try as he might, he was a human being and fragile bundle of emotions and hormones. He didn't have the iron will required in order to prevent himself from yielding to his sexually promiscuous thoughts. He did feel kind of guilty about consistently degrading his friend sexually in his head, but there wasn't a lot that he could do about it. Yamamoto just kind of shrugged it off as he spent the rest of the walk thinking about what to actually make for his lunch box.

When he finally got outside his father's sushi place he braced himself for _that _talk.

"Oi, Takeshi, is that you?" His father called out to him

"Y-yeah dad." He replied, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself, inwardly he was dying from the nerves that were racking him.

"I've got some errands for you to run for me." His father came out handing his son some flyers advertising a new deal, some letters to be delivered and a delivery order.

"Oh..o-okay." Yamamoto replied walking right back out the door relieved, the longer he could avoid the subject the better.

The subject didn't actually come up until dinner which put Yamamoto in possibly the worst situation ever; he couldn't merely flee the table under the guise he didn't feel well all of a sudden. Trying to simply change the subject to elude the topic would look suspicious. It was inescapable; he'd have to tackle the subject head onward.

"I found this in our mailbox, something about a lunch box day and confessions of love." Tsuyoshi said producing the flyer that Reborn said he would be sending home, sure enough he hadn't failed to keep his word.

"So, who are you going to give your lunch box too, perhaps a nice girl in your class?" It was a normal question which had a pretty straight forward answer, no. Even though this was a good opportunity for him to correct his father, it didn't feel right, of course that meant he'd have to give his father a proper answer but for some reason it just made Yamamoto cringe.

"I don't want to give it to a _girl_." Yamamoto replied hoping his dad would take the very thinly veiled hint at his sexuality. He didn't.

"Come on Takeshi, you can't spend the rest of your life playing baseball."

"No Dad it's not that it- Hey! What's wrong with me playing baseball?" Yamamoto had lost his train of thought completely now as he prepared to defend his beloved sport.

"Nothing's wrong with it but you can't let that get in the way of your life son." Tsuyoshi tried to reason with his son. "There must be someone you want to give it too."

"Well….there is but... Dad… I'm not giving a lunch box to a _girl_. I wanna give it to another boy… because… I love boys like I'm supposed to feel about girls and I've tried to ignore these feelings and push them away but I don't want to do that. I just want to be me." Yamamoto burst out; as soon as he started the words just flowed out of his mouth in one big string of awkward. Although it really felt good to be honest with his dad, after keep it bottled up for so long. Yamamoto wasn't quite so sure if he felt the same however when the awkward silence just swept over the table.

"How long have you felt this way?" His dad uttered his barely audible question and the rain guardian couldn't quite make out the look on his face or the tone of his voice.

"...I-uh...a while, about a year, maybe more." Yamamoto replied to his father in a whisper. This time he could definitely make out the look on his father's face, it was one he rarely saw but he knew it all the same, it was the look of disappointment. The silence just swept over the table for what felt like hours before the swordsman finally decided to speak up.

"Please say something." He almost begged his dad, in a way the heavy silence was worse than his dad being angry with him, he didn't know where he stood and it was tearing him up, he just felt like the silence was crushing his chest.

"I'm just a bit disappointed in...myself is all." Tsuyoshi finally said to his son. "I just thought that after these years you'd know that… no matter what your old man would always love you and be proud of you. It doesn't matter if you like boys or girl I'd always want you to be yourself."

"Dad..." Yamamoto finally uttered out. Never in his life had he felt like such a _terrible _son. He had never heard his dad utter a hateful word in his life, not even toward Bianchi's cooking. So why didn't he trust his dad? He was so caught up in his own fear he completely forgot that he would never have a problem with him being...gay. Yamamoto really hated labels; he was Takeshi Yamamoto that was the only label he needed, not gay, straight or bi-sexual.

"I'm going to go to lock up early tonight and just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Tsuyoshi gave one last hurt look toward his son as he started walking away. It was clear he was pretty upset and Yamamoto knew he would need to seriously make it up to his dad. But for now though it was clear he wanted to be left alone, which meant words would be pretty useless right now. Yamamoto sighed, feeling kind of disappointed in himself now, but he didn't want to get to negative so instead Yamamoto directed his passion and feelings into his lunch and who he was going to make it for...Hayato.

_**Tsuna**_

Tsuna was in a precarious situation. He had to make a lunch box, but he didn't know what to put in it or furthermore, who to even give it. The one person who he did really wanted to give to was miles away in Italy. Also thinking on it, Tsuna didn't even know what Dino liked in terms of food and he was pretty sure the lunch would go moldy by the time it reached Italy with the terrible international mail service.

"Dino likes eggs, and he loves Nana's food go ask her what she makes him when he comes over Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn's voiced echoed out of seemingly nowhere, causing Tsuna to jump out of his skin. The teen had a strong hatred for the way Reborn just jumped out of nowhere to torment him, especially if he was in a deep train of thought.

"R-reborn! How many times have I told you not to do things like that and what makes you I want to give a lunch box to Dino anyway!" Tsuna dried to defend himself from Reborn's remarks, although he did so rather unconvincingly.

"Have you forgotten Dame-Tsuna? I can read minds"

The evil glint in Reborn's eyes coupled with his smirk was enough to divulge he'd actually just done some serious spying.

"D-don't say things like that Reborn."

"Are you still here Dame-Tsuna? Didn't we make it clear that anyone who fails to present a lunch will be...punished?"

The evil smirk on Reborn's grew in size, unsettling Tsuna to no end. Eventually, he just gave up and decided to go down to the kitchen for his own safety, Reborn never backed down when he wanted Tsuna to do something. Tsuna walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen where Bianchi and Fuuta were laying the table while his mother cooked the food, a fairly simplistic sight, but something felt a bit off. Tsuna would soon realize it was the air of excitement .

"Oh Tsu-kun! I have some news for you" His mother almost shouted all excitedly as soon as her son caught her vision. "I'm going on a trip!"

"A...trip?"

This was the first he heard of any kind of trip, usually she'd talk to him about these type of things before just upping and leaving.

"Yes! Dad sent me tickets for me and Fuuta to go visit him in Italy."

"Tsuna-ni! Italy is ranked 4th in the "Best place to bring a souvenir home from" ranking" Fuuta shouted excitedly. "I'll bring you home lots of top ranked gifts."

"Okay, but, what about Lambo and I-pin?"

"Ah, well. Reborn said Lambo had gone to visit his family and I-pin said something about training in the country side with her master. She has such an active imagination!" Nana explained to her son. "

Oh and since no one will be here to look after you and I don't want to leave you alone, that nice Dino boy will be coming to look after you!"

Tsuna felt his stomach drop at the mention of Dino's name, he simply prayed he'd misheard his mother.

"D-Dino?"

Tsuna could feel how red his face was getting, his complex was probably akin to a ripe tomato in a summer day right now. In fact if he got any redder then he might run this risk of spontaneously combusting from all the heat energy stored inside of him. It took a moment to click, before he realized who'd sent him to the kitchen, so this was why Reborn wanted him to go downstairs. Did he really organize this for him?

"Tsuna! Do you have a fever? You look flushed like Hayato did earlier."

Bianchi suddenly jolted Tsuna out of his state of flushing and he felt himself starting to cool as his thoughts trailed away from Dino.

_"That wasn't a fever." _Tsuna remarked internally. He always kept such thoughts internalized, after all it wouldn't a true display of idiocy to earn Bianchi's chagrin in any way.

"Ah. I'm fine, thank you Bianchi!"

Suddenly it clicked, Bianchi. Bianchi would be here tomorrow since she usually refused to be parted from Reborn, So if she was going to be here why was Dino coming?

"Ah, one would Dino need to come if Bianchi's here?"

He looked up at his mother as he vocalized his question, although the question fell on death ears .Nana was dead to the world as she was dancing around the kitchen seemingly trapped in her own little fantasy bubble. Instead, Bianchi took it upon herself to quench Tsuna's curiosity.

"You see, I must go to Italy as well. It pains me to be away from Reborn at such a special time, but there are a variety of cooking ingredients that I simply can't get over here. It's rare I get to go Italy and I want to start making my famous curried giraffe."

Bianchi nodded as she spoke, as if she was explaining something overly simple.

"_It's only famous because it kills people!"_

Tsuna screamed mentally at the image of Bianchi's cooking and suddenly it all became clear. If Bianchi wasn't around tomorrow then she wouldn't be able to make Reborn a lunch box, not one that she could actually watch and force him to eat anyway. Tsuna wasn't actually sure if Reborn arranged the entire thing to help him further his relationship with Dino, or if he was just a side point to the overall goal of getting Bianchi out. Admittedly, he didn't really mind either way. If spending time alone with Dino was a part of that plan, then he actually was happy about one of Reborn's plans for once.

After dinner Tsuna wasted no time in excusing himself so he could get to his room, as he walked up to the stairs and into his room where he was immediately greeted by a baby with large black pools staring into him.

"Reborn, thanks for going to all that effort just so I could see Dino tomorrow."

It was true that Reborn had royally turned Tsuna's life upside down, but sometimes just sometimes he'd do something like this and it made Tsuna happy. His thanks were genuine and he hoped her conveyed that properly to Reborn, for all the tutor's faults, he had made Tsuna's life better. Infinitely more hectic but better none the less. Tsuna also took a moment to consider that if it wasn't for Reborn, he never would've met Dino. His affection for Dino had changed from simple adoration to something much more intense, a burning desire to be with him. Yes, he was timid and not used to these kind of feelings, but Tsuna knew he'd do _anything_ Dino wanted him to.

"You're blushing Dame-Tsuna, get your mind out of the gutter."

Reborn jolted Tsuna out of his slightly perverse thoughts. Admittedly, it had probably been for the best since he didn't exactly want to be sporting an arousal around the infant.

"Anyway, I won't be here tomorrow. In order to make up for the lost time you'll be studying extra hard when I get back."

"Y-you aren't going to be here tomorrow?"

If Reborn was being serious then Tsuna would be alone with Dino, completely alone with him. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was ecstatic or horrified.

"I'll be spending the night in one of my many Reborn mini-homes. I have many matters to attend tomorrow, such as using my disguises to claim I-Pin and Lambo's lunches since they aren't here. Since I'll be out all day it'll be easier for me to simply stay at one of them. And I don't want to interrupt your date."

"Y-you can stay if you want. I don't want to force you out or anything, you live here too."

"Why would I want to stay to hear you moan Dino's name under him? I have better things to do than listen to you having sex."

"R-R-REBORNNNNN!" Tsuna shouted so loudly he was certain most of the neighborhood, if not all of Japan, had heard him.

_**Ryohei**_

It was in the Sasagawa household that Ryouhei was preparing his own lunch box. Admittedly, his wasn't going that well. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to actually make for the person he liked, so kept churning out dish after dish before deciding it wasn't quite right. He wanted his confession to be EXTREMELY perfect.

Ryohei had never confessed before. There was never anybody EXTREME enough for him, he wasn't very fussy, he just wanted someone who was EXTREME like him. His view hadn't really changed much in high school, however since becoming a guardian he had noticed the cloud guardian was EXTREMELY strong and EXTREMELY sexy and the idea of-

Damnit. Ryohei had gotten EXTREMELY sidetracked again. He had been at his lunch for hours now but there was just nothing he found that was EXTREME enough to confess to Hibari. Ryohei hadn't spoken to him much; in fact he was pretty sure nobody had. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure what Hibari was even like as a person but the way he just showed up ready to fight and protect Tsuna if he needed to made his heart skip a beat.

Ryohei always had a thing for EXTREME guys and if Hibari was nothing else he was extreme, but how could Ryohei say that in a way that told Hibari how he felt without being 'Bitten to death'?

Ryohei suddenly paused. Did Hibari even like guys? He'd never seen him with any girls, even though plenty had made passes at him, so he'd kinda just assumed. If he didn't swing that way then that might be an EXTREME problem. Ryohei didn't like problems, extreme or otherwise.

Of course, Ryohei now had a spanner in the works. He honestly wasn't sure what to do; he needed Hibari, if only to stifle his sexual desires. What? Everything about Ryohei was EXTREME even his sex drive. He had an itching need to dominate Hibari, who'd never relinquish to anybody on the field of battle. Ryohei wanted Hibari under him, crying out his name. Of course, he doubted very much that Hibari would do so freely, which is what made it more exciting. He was consumed entirely by the idea of the two of them in an extreme battle of sex; both vying for dominance of the other.

While these fantasies had served Ryohei well enough at night when he was masturbating, it didn't seem like they'd ever become a reality. Maybe he should give up? Suddenly the words of that EXTREME baby struck him; "the worst they can say is no." Hibari was a regular guy too...kinda. Maybe he wanted to be confessed to and be in a relationship and in turn have sex...probably not, but he could still try.

After all, if he was rejected, he could shrug it off like any punch he got in the ring. Admittedly, he was sure this blow would hurt a lot more, but he'd survive. Ryohei mused for a moment, reflecting upon the situation. He knew that if he missed his chance to confess tomorrow, he never would and that was not EXTREME. Keeping ones feelings bottled up so that they can simply eat away at you was not a way to be and Ryohei didn't want to have to keep how he felt about the cloud guardian bottled up. Yeah, he had to confess, he knew at least that. But the _how_ was still wide open.

The boxer sighed, he just couldn't think of anything at all. If he knew Hibari a little better, then he might know what to make. Suddenly a light bulb went off and Ryohei felt like he'd just had a stroke of genius. If he didn't know specifically what Hibari wanted then he'd make him a bit of everything. He'd make so much that Hibari could just pick and choose what to eat and get EXTREMELY full. He'd shower Hibari with affection and then hopefully something else later. He nodded; his plan was fool-proof. Ryouhei could be so smart sometimes, now it was onward to making his EXTREME LUNCH OF CONFESSION! With that and his eyes burning with passion he began his work.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**I'll update this tentatively, in other words, whenever I feel like it. It shouldn't take too long though, considering I have a ton of free time at the moment. I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
